


I hate you, darling

by BonesAndSkulls



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry and Tom go to Hogwarts together, It is the 90s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAndSkulls/pseuds/BonesAndSkulls
Summary: AU - Harry and Tom assist together at Hogwarts. They are morons and they know it. Everybody else kisses the ground they walk.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mention Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	I hate you, darling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic two years ago and I have found it buried in the cloud getting dust.  
> CAREFUL! It is not complete and for now I don't feel to finishing it, since I prefer finish first "Back to the future."
> 
> It follows the books if you look carefully XD
> 
> Enjoy :)

It is nine o’clock in the morning on a sunny day in the first week of July. Three weeks before Harry’s 16 birthday. In the summer dining room of Potter Manor, Lily Potter is eating breakfast with her two sons, Harry and Aiden of 8 years old. James Potter, or Lord Potter, was already at the ministry; there was an early session in the Wizengamot. Today a new bill against dark magic was about to be passed by Light wizards, and of course, he could not allow it.

“What are you going to do today?” Lily asks her sons while she looks over a few documents scattered over the table.

“I am going to Atticus Lake with Ian.” Tells Aiden to her mother while finishing the cereals.

“Neville will come in a few minutes.“ Says with a sweet smile Harry. Aiden gives his brother a bad look.

“Good, today I will have a night shift. Remember to be at home around 12 sharp, Aiden.’ Says Lily looking over the document she is reading. ‘I will be at my study finishing reports, and I have a meeting with Severus.” Lily raises from the chair and takes her coffee with her direction to her study.

A few minutes later, Neville enters the Potter’s dining room, accompanied by an elf.

Neville, it is actually the only _friend_ Harry has at Hogwarts. They were sorted at Gryffindor, and while Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger worship the ground Harry walks and act more like servants or minions than humans, Neville is more likely to make sure that Harry behaves and ground him. This is why since they met when they were 7 years old, they are still friends. Not like _the other_ one. Harry doesn’t want to think about _him_.

“Nev! Do you want anything to eat?” Asks Harry sweetly.

Earning another bad look from his brother.

“No, but if you have some tea…” Harry, being the great friend and host possible, goes to the kitchen to quickly make tea for Neville.

A few minutes later, Harry comes by with a cup floating and gives it to Neville.

“Thanks, Harry. It tastes excellent.” And Harry smiles.

Once he finished the tea, Neville realizes that he cannot move either talk.

Harry puts out his wand and makes a complicated motion followed by a strange word.

“Here! What do you think, stupid?” Asks Harry to his brother, that was still finishing his breakfast.

“He was your friend. And that was a dark spell.”

“Pff.. what are going to do, rat me?” Says Harry then turns into Neville, that now has the appearance of Harry. “Come, Neville,” Harry makes another motion for unfreezing the boy and takes his hand. “Now listen carefully, Tom is going to be in the garden because he is a fucker and reads over there. You will go and insult him! I will do _things_ for him. You need to keep insulting him!”

“Harry-” Neville tries to protest.

“Shh, be quiet and do what I tell you.” Harry put over his invisibility cloak. And takes Neville’s by the tunic dragging him through the garden. And more important, far away from loud-mouthed little brothers.

The land on which the Potter Manor has been historically called the Peverell City. Three identical manors rise at one end of the propriety; on the other side, there is a forest with a lake, Atticus Lake, in the middle of the forest. One of the manors has been unoccupied since Antioch Peverell died without descendants. The second one was inhabited by the Cadmus descendants, the Gaunts. Currently, the head of the Gaunts, Merope Gaunt, Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, married Thomas Riddle, muggle and the CEO of Software Company, with their sons, Tom Jr (16) and Ian (9), are living there. The third manor was occupied by the Potters. James Potter, head of the Potter, member of the Wizengamot, Lily Potter, muggle-born and Head healer of the Department of Curses and Hexes, live there with their two sons, Harry and Aiden.

They see Tom _reading_ in the spot that Harry has told Neville. He is sitting over a large rock and, well, looks more than he is sunbathing. Harry slaps Neville’s shoulder lightly.

“You are a dirty scumbag!” shouts Nevarry.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Says Tom looking a little lost and peeling himself out of the rock he is lying on, standing facing Neville.

_There is something off_ , Harry notices. Usually, Tom’s movements are more fluid, less stiff. He notices that because Tom is his Nemesis. He took his time and years to learn until the last detail of him because he will kill Tom Riddle one day. And no-one will be in his path as the most powerful Dark Lord ever stepped Earth. Poor, poor littwe Tommy will go 6m underground when he is finished with him.

“You are nothing more than a … a snake! Yes! A … sneaky snake!” Shouts Nevarry from a distance.

_Okay..._ Harry should have written a script to Neville, that was **plain**. _How he dare!_ Harry puts in motion his plan anyway. He begins to create mud under Riddle’s feet, taking care to make it wet enough and of a few mm of depth, so the other dark-haired no will notice.

“And you are a scarface! Your insults are lacking, got finally the brain-dead we all expected you to have?”

_Scarface?, Fuck this is Malfoy! If I throw him into the mud, the monster will appear._ So, preparing himself for Tom's possible attack, Harry deepens the mud pool around a 1m and, at the same time, throws a tripping hex that makes Malfoy fall on the mud and begins to sink. Of course, the curse makes his localization been seen, so he quickly runs towards the left.

There is a fiendfyre coming from next to Malfoy’s right side. _So, here you are, Riddle_. Time to play.

Harry sends a paralyzing dark spell in that direction, noticing that Malfoy is shouting something to Neville. The latter looks at scare the fire serpent that is searching for the real Harry. The next spell throws Tom out of the disillusion, in which he begins to throw more living fire to Harry’s direction.

“Potter” sing songs, “So coward of you hiding under your invisible cloak.”

Harry doesn’t enter the game; he sends an icing hex to Tom, which stuck his feet and a hex that slashes his clothes, making him bleed a little.

“Fuck! You cannot hide forever.” and Tom sends him a large snake.

“ _Bite the bastard, darling.”_ whispers Tom to the snake.

“ _No, come here, darling.”_ Says Harry to the serpent. “ _You are beautiful, and you will not bite me! That ugly breed has not-”_

With that, Tom concentrates his energy and an electric beam that throws Harry in his ass, making him lose the cloak.

“Your stupid love for the snakes will be your perdition!” Tom laughs. And throws another electricity beam.

“You are a sadistic son of a bitch! The poor snake was dizzy!” Harry counter-attacks Tom with Feindfyre.

“Like I have not heard her!” Shouts Tom.

Neville has helped Draco get out of the mud of the pool, and they are trying to get away from the battle of their bosses.

“I think we should search for Lady Potter and Lady Gaunt.” Says Neville shyly.

“I think you are right.” Says Draco looking with worry as the duel between the two dark-haired, after the Fiendfyre they have begun to try to dismember the other, Harry has an arm missing, dissolve the other’s skin, Tom’s face is getting melted, or even

“It is this a tibia?!” Shouts scared Neville.

“Oh goodie, look, Aiden. The morons are fighting again!” Says a childish voice.

“I think this time, Ian, Tom will win. I am betting 5 galleons.”

“5 galleons and a box of ice-cream!”

“Deal”

“Boys,” says Draco to the two children. “Go fetch your mothers. This will get south very soon.”

As just he has said this, Harry summons Tom’s liver.

“Nops.” Both kids say at the same time.

“We already have brought the headstones!” Says Ian with a flourish.

“Yes! And they were expensive!” Says Aiden. They actually had paid 100 galleons for personalized headstones with their brothers’ names and _titles_.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Shouts Neville, exasperated at the two kids that are singing: “Die! Die! Die!”

“That they are Riddle and Potter brothers.” Draco groans. “It is like Weasleys and poverty. They have-”

“What is going on here?!” a woman’s angry voice resounds around the property.

And the two teenagers stop at once.

The names of the infractors are said at the same time for his mothers. And the lecture begins, Draco and Neville try to get away, but the monsters that are their bosses brothers stick them into the floor.

The two mothers uncurse and heal all the broken bones, cuts and return the organs and bones around the floor to their sons while they lecture them. Halfway lecture, and once is more or less healed, Harry says

“I am Neville! Harry is that one!” and runs away, towards the forest, as quickly as he can.

Tom sees that Harry’s words had left without words a Lily Potter points towards Draco and says that he is Tom and runs following Harry’s trail.

So, this is how Lady Potter and Lady Riddle notice that two remaining boys are stuck on the floor that look EXACTLY like their sons.

“What they did to you?” asks with tiredness Lily. Taking Neville’s face.

Merope approaches Draco, takes his face.

“Is this glamour? Cannot see the spell locking.”

“No, Madam.” Says Draco nicely. “It is polyjuice potion. Tom tricked me into drinking it. He said it was a beauty treatment based on vegetables. It looked quite brown, but I thought that was okay.”

“That boy will be grounded forever.” Then Merope turns to Lily. “They have been using the polyjuice potion that we were messing with Severus last week.”

“No, it is a kind of glamour spell.” Says Lily inspecting Neville. “See, the lines over here.” pointing somewhere in Neville’s back neck.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Says Lily looking at Merope. “They have used both, no? Why make it easy?! And this is a dark spell that I even not know!”

“I can try. Do you know how long lasted the polyjuice potion which we were modifying last week?” Asks Merope looking at the curse over Neville.

“Around half a day.” Says Lily taking a look at Draco. “Draco, darling, do you need to throw up? or are you dizzy?”

“No, well, maybe a little of headache- but good otherwise.”

Lily puts her hand on the teen shoulder.

“If anything changes, you need to tell us immediately. This position was highly unstable.”

“I still don’t know how my son has been able to put his hands on it!” Says Merope, indignant. “There is anything I can do with the spell. We need to wait until it wore off. I think you should explain what is happening here.”

“Yes, why they were fighting and worse. Why were there dragging you into their petty fights?” Says Lily. “Come on, follow me to the garden room.” Leading the teens with Merope towards the house.

“We always can go to your house to eat ice-cream.” Says Aiden into Ian’s ear. Seeing that their mothers are not looking at them.

“You didn’t win the bet.” Says Ian, deadpanned.

“No, but I don’t want to stick around them, and maybe we can find Moron or your brother and hex them!” Says starry-eyed Aiden.

“That sounds really cool.” Says Ian sees the possibilities. If they find one or the other, they will have some blackmail material and buy them ice-cream.

***

Potter’s garden room is a room with two couches with a coffee table in the middle. The room has no windows nor doors. It is opened to the exterior with large arches and decorated with all the types of plants. Actually, it is Neville's favourite place in the manor. Once they arrive, Merope and Lily take a couch and make the two young men sit at the other. While Lily asks for tea to a house-elf.

“So, can you explain why our sons were fighting at that level?” says Merope taking a sip of tea.

Neville and Draco share a look.

“Well.” Begins Malfoy. “They lust after each other?”

“Yes.” Says Neville, nodding energetically. “They like each other and jump any opportunity to get on the other’s neck.”

“They like each other ?” aks Merope with big eyes.

“You are telling me that THIS is normal behaviour between them?” Asks angry Lily.

“Yes, madams.” Say both teens at the same time, shittily scared.

“And nobody has stopped them?” asks Merope.

“No madams.”

“They fight like that and no teachers, no Dumbledore, no one has done anything?” Asks Merope again.

“No, madame.” Says Draco looking at them in the eyes.

“It all began when they were sorted in different houses.” Finally, says Neville. “At first, all seemed normal. Although Harry told Luna, and she told me that the hat wanted him to go to Slytherin. But he convinced it otherwise because he wanted to be in the same house as his father and godfather. He wanted to make them proud or something.”

Neville sighs and continues.

“So, our first year was pretty normal?” Says Neville looking at Draco, who agrees. “They were tricking and pranking each other like change hair colour and such. Until the insults began. And Harry made his first minions: Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Both idiots.”

“The Granger girl? Are they friends?” Asks Lily with a little loath.

She knows the muggle-born she comes from the McMillian's squib line and has one ounce of their elegance. Last year she ended on St. Mungos, and she was overstepping boundaries. She called her _Lily_ , not Lady Potter or Dr. Potter, _Lily_. Like she was an old friend!

“Not really. They are Potter’s minions, Lady Potter.” Says Draco. “As Blaise and my twin, Abraxas, were the first minions of Lo-Tom” corrects himself.

“Draco, darling, which name were you going to call to Junior?” asks Merope, a little mad.

“Sorry, Lady Riddle, but-” He looks at Neville, who nods. Brave Gryffindors, not fearing the mothers of the two most powerful wizards that ever step on Hogwarts. “Tom likes to be called Lord Voldemort.”

“He likes that, does he?” Merope whispers. “He will be so grounded!”

“Junior still hates his name? Is it not a bit old for that?” Asks Lily to Merope.

“He is an ungrateful bastard, last week he was threatening his father to deflate the tires of the Mercedes just because!”

Lily sights.

“Well, at least if it happens, you know that is him. Harry has been _resurrecting_ animals and keeps them in cages in his room. The worst: He says he trains them for the _Greater Good_.”

Neville coughs and looks at Lily, uneasy.

“Lady Potter, not being rude, but Dumbledore has taught that phrase to Harry, and he uses it as a war shout or something like that. Even more, when he does something bad like it happened this last year-”

“You are not rude, Neville.” Says Merope sweetly while Lily nods. “Why don’t you two continue with the story?”

Neville and Draco look at each other and glup. In a few minutes, they will not only confess Potter’s and Riddle’s crimes, but they will also talk even of the thing they have done. When Merope and Lily speak to them, they are sure that their parents will ground them like forever.

“So, with Granger, Weasley, Blaise and my brother, things at Hogwarts kinda escalated a bit. Also, when I-”

“When Draco threw my remember ball.” Neville takes Draco’s hand. “And Harry got his entrance on the Gryffindor team as the seeker, and Tom got his entrance scaring the Slytherin team.”

“The older Slytherins looked pale and avoided any type of contact with Tom.” Adds Draco. “The rumours say that he cursed them pretty bad and threaten them to his bidding giving him the seeker position or _else._ ”

“What else?” asked Merope, seeing a pattern there.

“I didn’t ask. I don’t want to know.” Says sincerely, Draco. “It got worse until the point of by the end of the year when the headmaster announced that Gryffindor won the quidditch cup thanks to Harry. Tom began to fight with Harry. They end up at the infirmary during the banquet, and the headmaster-” Says with contempt Draco. “Put away 200 points from Slytherin, giving them to Gryffindor because Harry was _brave to stand a death threat_.”

“So, the headmaster is allowing and rewarding Harry’s horrible behaviour?” Says Lily with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes.” Answer Neville. “It gets worse every year, and he is telling Harry shit. Sorry.” Neville looks sheepish. “He tells Hary about the power of love and the greater good and things like that, that Harry uses as a weapon for getting more minions and more people on his side. He also likes to be called Dark Lord of Light, which every moron on this school thinks that he means Light Lord!”

“Yeah.” Draco adds quickly, nodding. “Like Tom likes to be called Dark Lord Voldemort! And bosses ALL the Slytherins on doing his bidding! From bringing him tea from the kitchens to bully some Gryffindors, like Harry does with the Slytherins!”

“They are horrible!” complains Neville.

Merope and Lily couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Their boys were bullies, and their professors weren’t doing anything!

“And my son has convinced the people that he is a Light Lord?” Lily exclaims, stupefied. “He dabbles in necromancy, and he puts that shit!”

“He is a good manipulator, Lily. You should be proud.” Says Merope. Lily throws an angry look at her friend. “Can you please continue what has happened the next years?”

“The Second year did go south very fast. Ginny stole Harry’s diary, she got, has or whatever, a crush on Harry. Harry mostly ignores her or uses her in the front-line as a superfan-soldier. So, she stole Harry’s diary, and Tom didn’t like to directly connect with Harry. We discover later that the diaries were used by them to communicate.” Says Neville.

“Mainly insult each other, Tom is always smiling when is writing on it.” Cuts in Draco, shaking his head.

“Yes, that. So, Tom, in his great wisdom, decided that the best was sending snakes to Harry. And since both are parselmouths, nobody will understand what they were talking about. As if.” Neville sighs. “But Ron did hear Harry sending one of the messages to a snake, and of course, he instead shouted to anyone who could hear him that Harry was a Dark Evil Wizard. Like the bigot he is. Granger didn’t talk to Harry for weeks, and of course, since we know each other since school, he tried to use me.”

“Very successfully, I must say.” Interrupts Draco, again. “You did send me to the infirmary!”

“It was this or facing Harry! You were doing the same for Tom!” Says Neville, angry.

“Boys, please.” Says Lily, calmly.

“Well, yeah.” Neville continues meekly. “So, long story short. Ginny shows us the diary, thinking it was some friend helping her make Harry fall in love with her since Tom was telling all lies about Harry. Tom also cursed the diary, and Ginny ended in the infirmary in a coma for two months. Harry got the diary and proclaimed himself Dark Lord of Light and Gryffindor Golden boy because he did _find_ Ginny. I think he found her unconscious in the 2ond floor girl’s bathroom. But, Draco and I think that he did something to her, we are sure of it because she is not acting that normal since then. But as for everybody else, Harry **saved** the girl’s life.”

“Dumbledore rewarded him with the House cup another time. And of course, they also won the quidditch cup.” finalizes Draco.

“The third year was a little calm. Nobody got at the hospital by the end of the year.” Says Neville. “Professor Merrythought retired, and we got professor Umbridge. She was a lovely lady.” Sighs Neville and shakes his head. “But nobody told her that Slytherins and Gryffindors don’t mix.”

“Well, we got together, thanks to her.” Draco smiles at Neville and kisses his cheek.

Merope and Lily were stunned by the information that they received. They looked at their _sons’_ _friends' kiss in their sons’ bodies_ and shared a look that says that both of them thought that they look cute together definitively.

“Well, some Gryffindors don’t mix with Slytherins. She put us together to work in her class based on our power.” Says Neville.

“And academics, Neville.” Adds quickly, Draco.

“Well, yes. So, Tom and Harry, of course, ended together.” Continues Neville while Draco rolls his eyes. “That was the calm before the storm. Since they needed to work together for the full year, they were rather civilized with each other, but there was a lot of pranking and hexing on the Hallways.”

“And nobody did see that our sons were the masterminds?” Says Merope, a bit shocked. _What are the teachers doing at that school?_

“No.” Answers Draco. “They never got anything on them.”

“And if they got something on Harry, Dumbledore make sure to dismiss it. Since that year, he began to _teach_ Harry the ways of Light wizards.” Says Neville

“You don’t know how scares me that Harry has that enough knowledge to control the Light. Does anyone knows that he is a necromancer?” Says Lily, exasperated.

“Yes.” Say Draco and Neville at the same time.

“Excuse me?” Merope was wide-eyed like Lily.

“He told us on the third year that Goddess Magic had conceded him, as Lord of Light, the gift of life. So he can bring any live animal back to life.” Says Neville, and Draco nods, agreeing.

“And the worse.” Neville continues. “It is that he does necromancy in front of everybody, and every single moron believes that he is a light wizard making their pets alive. Even if their pets are skeletons with few strings of meat. That turned to inferi!”

“It is mostly Luna’s fault, actually. She is the only person who gets to be neutral. They use her as a messenger if they need some information regarding the other houses: Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She was the one who spread the rumour; she told everyone that the correct title of harry was: Dark Lord of Light. And since Harry made her unofficial number 2, everybody listens to the rumours she spreads.” Says Neville. Draco also nodded and tell them that Riddle did the same with her. “Well, the most interesting thing that happened during the third year was that Sirius come to Hogsmeade to pick Harry from the train station with the Harley. Thus, Harry convinced Hermione that he lived in a muggle neighbourhood in a two-story white fence house, whatever that means. And that the boys around the neighbourhood hated him and beat him.”

“A truly sorry story.” Adds Draco with sarcasm.

“You said the Sirius did come at Hogsmeade instead of London?” Exclaims Lily, very infuriated. “And with the bike! I told him to pick the car! What happened to Tom?” Asks at the boys and then to looks at Merope with a frown. “Did Severus ever said anything of that happening?”

“The three got in the bike.” Says Draco, scared. “My godfather never complained about this. And he likes a lot, to complain to mom about her cousin.”

“Unbelievable, the three of them flying across Britain!” exclaims Merope. “Where did Black left his sense? Because this is a new higher stupid level!”

“Well.” Adds Neville. “Harry and Tom got to go when the prefects tried to stop them because they convinced everyone that Sirius was an escaped prisoner from Azkaban. And that he was unable to make it to King Cross without being caught by the Aurors.”

“And the professors?” Says Merope, angry.

“There was not professor, madam, only was Hagrid there.” Says Draco sighing.

“I don't know if wrinkle their necks or give them a price for being that cunning.” Sighs Merope.

“I think the word you are missing is: son of bitches, dear.” Says Lily whispering about ways to kill his firstborn.

“Well, fourth year. Now the story gets dark.” Says Draco. “These last two years, two students had died on Hogwarts. In our fourth year, it was Cedric Diggory. Who died in a quidditch accident. Last year Myrtle Warren, who commit suicide.”

“And how is that tied to our sons?” Asks Merope beginning to feel a terrible migraine. Thinking in all possible and horrible scenarios and how her son and Harry might be involved in them.

**TBC?**


End file.
